


Umbrella

by Akaruii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: You had an umbrella obsession and he was part of the reason why.





	Umbrella

“Why do you always carry around that stupid umbrella? It’s always getting in the way,” Tsukishima complained as he walks you home from school. You stare straight ahead, not even glancing his way as you walked with a spring in your step. You paused for a moment to glance up at the blue skies.  
  
“It’s not raining,” you stated as your eyes followed the barely visible movements of the clouds.  
  
“No shit it isn’t.”  
  
“It’s a shame, but at the same time, it isn’t?” you mumbled as you twirled your umbrella, relaxing under the shade it provided for you. You hear the blonde clicked his tongue. “What is it?”  
  
“I don’t understand you and your stupid umbrella obsession.” You finally decide to turn your head and face him, eyes blank as usual.  
  
“You don’t understand?” you asked. “Does that mean you don’t understand me at all either?” Golden eyes stared hard into yours as the two of you stood in silence. You hummed as you took a step closer to him, a hand spinning the handle of your umbrella. “Would you like to know more?”  
  
He growled in a low voice, “What more do I need to know other than you always have this dumb look on your face?”  
  
“How rude of you to say so, but I don’t particularly care about such things. Tsukki, may I say something incredibly sudden?” you requested as you stepped up to him, causing him to take a step back. “Please don’t call it ‘shit’.”  
  
“Huh?” A smile graces your lips.  
  
“I like you. Wait, please don’t say anything yet. I have more to say,” you stopped him, reaching up to try to touch his cheek with your fingertips. “You’re always there when I need you and you shield me no matter what as long as I hold you close to me. If I ever put you away, then you’ll just close yourself off and end up all alone again. I like you, no. I love you, so I don’t want to let you go.”  
  
“What nonsense are you spouting now? You’re acting really–”  
  
“Strange?” you completed his sentence. “Perhaps.” Tsukishima narrows his eyes as he waits rather impatiently for you to continue. “Tsukki, you’re my umbrella.”  
  
“Is that a lame attempt at a joke?” Strands of your hair gets messy as you shake your head.  
  
“I love you, but eventually I’ll have to put you down, right?” The tone of your voice is slightly different from usual. “The umbrella will always help me and will admire me from afar when it has to, but it’ll never chase after me. That kind of love is really scary.”  
  
“You think of really strange things. Are you saying my love isn’t enough for you something?” Irritation is clear in his voice as he decides to be aggressive this time, taking a step forward and closer to you. You don’t step back.  
  
“Tsukki, are you saying you love me?” you asked eagerly, your eyes seeming to sparkle for the first time in a while.  
  
“And what if I am?” Your smile widens as your cheeks flushed a soft pink. At times like these, Tsukishima thinks about how cute you look as a happy expression adorns your face, seemingly lighting it up. “You better not be thinking about crap like letting the handle go.”  
  
“Then I won’t let it go. Not even when I take a bath,” you stated.  
  
“How gross. Take a proper bath. I don’t need you holding my hand all the time.”  
  
Despite saying that, you feel Tsukishima’s hand take yours, fingers interlocking gently.


End file.
